


Take Me To Your Grave

by jesuislenerd



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Everyone Is Gay, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Literally everyone - Freeform, M/M, i cant tag for shit, pretty angsty shit, shiro and matt are deadass the cutest, this is a crossover what can i say there's a lot of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuislenerd/pseuds/jesuislenerd
Summary: When Matt is sent to the arena with his sister, he knows only one of them can come back alive, and he knows it has to be his sister. So he makes the most of his last few weeks and gets way more than what he bargained for.





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you all enjoy the story. I'll try to update this as much as I can, I won't mess up.

** 01 **

 “Come on Katie. We’ll be late to the reaping.” Matt playfully tugged on a lock of his little sister’s chestnut hair.

“I know, Matt.” Katie batted his hand away impatiently and carried on looking into the mirror. “I’m just… Scared.”

“Hey.” Matt gave her an encouraging smile. “You’ve got nothing to worry about. Your name’s only going in four times. You’ve done this before.” He stood next to her in the mirror and smiled at the height difference.

She looked away and mumbled something Matt couldn’t hear.

“Hmm?” Matt raised his eyebrow at her.

“I said, _it’s not myself I’m worried for.”_ Her voice rose to a yell on the last phrase, and she stormed over to her bed, throwing herself onto it face down.

“O-oh.” Matt’s face fell and he walked over to the bed, sinking into the soft pillows next to his sister. His name had, regrettably, gone into the reaping 48 times. The family needed the money, especially since they had lost their father to the Capitol a few years back.

“Hey. Pidge.” Matt smiled as his sister’s face crumpled at the nickname she hated so much.

“Don’t call me that.” She protested angrily, rubbing her face. “Since we lost dad you’ve been the only one supporting mom, and making money, and if your name gets drawn I don’t know what I’m gonna do, and—“

“Katie.” Matt interrupted, lightly whacking her around the head. “Don’t be stupid. My name probably won’t get picked, and besides, we’re from district 3, so we’ll get all of the good coaches and stuff. Besides, you girls will cope just fine. You’re stronger than you think.”

Katie rubbed her face again, and sat up to hug her brother.

“I love you Matt.” She said into his shoulder, her voice muffled by her long hair and Matt’s jacket.

“I love you too, Katie.” He hugged his sister back and patted her back. “Now come on. We’re gonna miss the reaping.”

Katie watched her brother

-

Katie clutched her brother’s hand as tightly as she could to stop them from being separated in the crowds, and focused on her breathing, and the feeling of her mother’s hand on her back, gently guiding her forwards to the front of the crowd to her place. Once they reached the area for her age group, Matt kneeled down in front of her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

“Listen to me you little shit.” He said sternly, staring her straight in the eyes. “My name won’t get picked. But if it does, promise me you’ll take care of mom, don’t do anything stupid, and focus on school and work and all that, ok?”

Pidge nodded, her heart beating itself out of her chest.

“Ok. I have to go.” Matt said, and checking to see if there were any law enforcement officers around, gave her a swift hug and pushed through the crowds of people to his age group. Pidge rubbed her face to get rid of the tears trailing down her cheeks, and turned to the front.

-

Matt waited, with his heart in his mouth, as the capitol representative pulled out a small scrap of paper and opened it.

“The male tribute from District 3 is-“

The pause was held for an uncomfortably long time. The audience was completely silent, waiting with bated breath for the result.

“Matthew Holt.”

Matt felt like he was going to throw up, or faint, or both. He sensed the crowds heave a sigh of relief at finding out their children wouldn’t be going to the games. Of course he was picked. The population of District 3 was small, compared to the others, and his name was in 48 times. He heard the sound of his mother’s muffled crying from behind him as the law enforcement officers grabbed him by the arms and dragged him forwards. Just as he reached the foot of the stage, he heard a familiar yell rise from the stalls.

“No! Stop! Please! I volunteer as tribute! I volunteer instead of my brother.”

Matt turned around as fast as the officers holding his arms would let him, and saw his sister holding her arm up with angry tears spilling out of her eyes.

“Katie, No!” Matt heard his mother yelling from the back, gasping from the audience, the sound of angry voices, all background noise in his brain. All he could hear was his sister’s voice, volunteering as tribute.

“Silence!” The representative’s voice cut over all of the chaos, and he turned to look at Katie, his eyes shining like a bird of prey about to descend on a field mouse.

“You cannot replace your brother as male tribute. Only a male can do that. However the act of volunteering cannot be undone. You must join Matthew in the games.”

Matt felt cold wash over him.

“No.” He tried to reason with the representative. “Please, she’s young, she didn’t understand what she was doing. Please, you can’t let her go, she’s my sister—‘’ His voice choked up as he saw officers dragging his sister up to meet him.

They reached the foot of the stairs and tried to drag her up, but she wrenched herself out of their grasp.

“I can walk up a flight of stairs myself, you wankers.” She hissed, and stormed up the stairs, the officers following behind her. She stood next to Matt, but he refused to acknowledge her. He stared forwards into the crowds, unable to hear anything but the echoes of his mind. He felt numb, detached from reality, as if it was all a fevered dream.

-

He stayed silent as the officers walked him to the train that would take them to the Capitol. Even if he had wanted to speak, he couldn’t have. It was as if his mind was paralysed, only allowing him to comply, to follow orders, and to breathe. Katie didn’t try to talk to him until they were on the train.

“Man.” She sighed, looking around at the lavish train car, and picking up a gold fork, testing the weight in her hand. “Look at all this stuff. It’s like a dream. Totally worth getting picked, right Matt?”

Matt didn’t reply to her. He just stared out of the window at the landscape flashing by like a fast-forwarded film.

“Matt?” Katie frowned and walked over to him.

“Just-‘’ Matt was shocked at how rough and grating his voice was. “Just leave. I can’t even look at you right now.”

“But-“ Katie tried to protest, but Matt cut over her.

“Katherine. Go.” He yelled.

Katie fell silent, then turned around and wordlessly left the car.

-

_‘Matt!”_

_The 11 year old boy turned around and smiled at his sister, who was running towards him with a paintbrush in her hand. He bent down and picked her up, spinning her around until she was giddy and his arms were nearly broken._

_“Hey Pidge-podge.” He smiled at her and tugged a lock of her soft hair. “How many times do I have to tell you? You’re too old for this. How old are you tomorrow again?”_

_She smiled proudly. “I’m gonna be five!”_

_“See. You’re a big girl now.” He sat down next to her on the grass in their garden and looked up at the clouds._

_“Matt, can we play cloud spotting?” She asked him, grinning her toothless grin._

_“Sure.” He lay down on the grass and looked up at the sky, his sister curled up next to him, and adjusted his round glasses thoughtfully. “How about we look for a… Hmm. You pick.”_

_“I wanna look for a cat!” She cried._

_“Ok.” Matt smiled._

_The two of them watched the clouds intently, until Pidge gasped and pointed up._

_“Look! Matt look! That one’s a cat. I win! I win.”_

_Matt looked at the cloud in question. “How is that a cat?” He asked her. “Wait, if you look this way, I guess you could see that. But still.” He sighed. “Ok. You get that point.”_

_“Yay!” Pidge grinned and patted her brother’s cheek._

_He smiled back at her._

_-_

Matt turned away and curled up on the seat, his arms wrapped around his knees and his eyes burning with tears he couldn’t let spill. He watched the fields and barren land whirl past and the rain run across the windows in shining streaks, but couldn’t bring himself to do anything but sit on the cushioned seat and stare. He saw a farm whirl past and rested his chin on his knees, letting his hair fall down and brush his eyes. The scenery outside the train began to change from farms and fields to buildings, metal plated skyscrapers, and glass that reflected the colours of the setting sun, oranges and pinks and purples cast around the streets, splashes of colour and blurred tracks.

Just then, Matt heard the back door of the car hiss open, and turned around to see a tall, ginger man enter the room. He turned away once more, not interested in having a conversation, and hoping that the man would pick up on the hint. He didn’t.

Matt looked up with red-rimmed eyes and raised an eyebrow at the man who sat opposite him.

“Quite a view out there, isn’t it? I’m Coran.” The man eventually spoke up, admiring the buildings whipping past.

“Hmm.” Matt replied noncommittally.

“I saw your sister. She seems quite upset.”

Matt sighed. “I‘ve never really yelled at her before. I surprised myself. Guess since I’m gonna die anyway I might as well make it easier for her to hate me.”

“Don’t think like that.” The man replied. “I’m your coach, it’s my job to make sure you don’t wind up dead. You and your sister need each other more than ever now and in the arena.”

Matt didn’t reply.

“Anyway. Do you want to see your mom? It’s the only chance you’ll get.”

“My m- my mom?” Matt was stunned by this piece of information. “I can see her?”

“Yes. Do you want to go get your sister, or should I?”

“No. Don’t get her. I know her. If she sees mom, it won’t be good for her. Just. Uh. I’ll go.”

“Are you sure?” Coran asked with a furrowed brow.

“Yes. I’m sure.”

“Alright.”

Matt followed him as the train came to a stop. The doors hissed open, and Matt was hit with a barrage of voices, reporters, and people walking past, wither minding their own business or itching to see the district 3 tributes. He stayed close to Coran, the crowds around him making his throat close up and his palms sweaty. He saw Katie across the platform from him, being led into a building by two guards. They locked eyes for a moment before the crowds surged into the gap and pushed him forwards. He felt his chest ache with claustrophobia. The only thought stopping him from screaming was his mom. He was going to see his mom before being thrown into the arena, and that was probably the best thing he could hope for given the circumstances.

At last, Matt reached a small building, which he entered through a side door. He followed Coran down a number of corridors until he reached a small room. The door was slightly open, and he caught a glimpse of his mother sitting in a rocking chair facing the window, watching the sun set. She turned around as soon as she heard footsteps, and ran to hug her son.

“Matt.” She whispered into his shoulder, tears choking her voice.

Coran left and closed the door to give them some privacy.

His mother drew away from the hug and placed her hands on his shoulders. “You didn’t bring Katie, did you?” She asked.

“No.” Matt replied, wanting to say a million things, but not being able to shape the words.

“Good. You know how emotional she gets.” His mother drew him in for another hug, taking a deep breath and letting it out shakily.

“Mom.” Matt looked at his mother. She didn’t make eye contact. “Mom, look at me.”

His mother looked at him with sad eyes.

“Mom, I promise Katie will come back.” He swallowed past a lump in his throat to stop his voice from catching.

“But what about you?” His mother fought back a fresh wave of tears.

“Mom. Katie is smarter, stronger, and younger. You two will be fine without me.”

“No, Matt. Don’t say that! How is Katie going to cope without you? You’re her role model, and her best friend. You’re her brother, for god’s sake!”

“Mom. Please, just listen to me.” Matt was crying now too. “You can’t have us both. But I swear on everything that I have, Katie is gonna come back. She’s a fighter. Mom, Katie is gonna survive. I know it. I can, I dunno. I can feel it somehow. I’ll protect her with everything I have.”

His mother didn’t reply, but hugged him tightly and drew away, fussing with his coat and collar just like she always did when she was anxious.

“I’ll be watching every moment. Don’t think you can get away with giving up.”

Matt gave her a watery smile. “Ok mom.”

Just then, the door creaked open and Coran stuck his head into the room. “Sorry. Time’s up.”

“Ok.” Matt replied, before turning to his mother. “Just remember. Pidge will come back. She will.”

“Good luck Matt.” His mother let go of him. “I love you.”

“I love you too mom.” Matt scrubbed a hand over his face to get rid of the tears, and closed the door gently behind him.


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Pidge take part in the opening ceremony of the games.

Matt sat on his bed and looked out of his huge window, scrubbing his wet hair with a towel and crunching on one of the breadsticks from the bowl in his room. Just then, the door swung open to reveal Katie standing there in a dressing gown and looking very uncomfortable.

Matt ran forwards and hugged her tightly. “Pidge, I’m so sorry for yelling at you earlier. I shouldn’t have.”

Pidge winced. “Ow- It’s ok. Please let go of me.”

Matt drew back immediately, concern furrowing his brow. “What happened?”

“Nothing. I just met with the people who are gonna sort me out before the presentation. Yaknow. The one that’s gonna be on TV. Prep team, I think they called themselves?”

“So why are you sore?”

“They waxed every inch of me. Other than my face. And my hair.”

“Oof.”

“Hey, don’t laugh. They might wax you too. Apparently we’re meeting our stylists. I’ve got some guy called Lance.”

Matt was about to respond, when the door swung open and a woman whose skin appeared to be glowing slightly red stuck her head in.

“Hey Katie.” She trilled. The capitol accent distorted her vowels slightly, making the name sound more like ‘car-tay’. “Lance is ready to see you. Oh, and Matt. That’s adorable. You look so much like each other. I’ll get Lilius and Marigold.” With that, she swung back into the corridor.

“She says a lot of words.” Matt noted.

“Pidge laughed. “Ok, good luck not dying.”

Matt shook his head with a smile, and Pidge left him to himself.

A few moments later, the door re-opened, and the glowing woman reappeared, followed by a man with bright green hair and a completely bald woman who looked a little like a horse. At once, all three of them started to fuss over Matt, picking up locks of his hair, prodding at his cheeks, and crooning over the colour of his eyes. Just as Matt was about to ask them what the hell they were doing, they all stepped away and smiled at him.

“Ok. Matt.” Said the green haired man. “First we’re going to give you a nice long bath.”

“But I just- uh. I just had a shower.” Matt protested, cursing the fact that he had dried his hair and left himself with no proof.

“Hmm.” The horse-woman gave him a knowing smile. “Come on. Strip.”

Matt blinked at her. “Str- I what now?”

\--

“So Katie.” The man sat in front of her couldn’t have been older than 19, and had short brown hair and sparkling eyes rimmed with blue glitter. “You have any nicknames people call you?” He spoke without a Capitol accent, which puzzled Katie slightly.

“Uh, my brother calls me Pidge, but everyone else calls me Katie or Kat.” She replied.

Lance examined his painted nails and rubbed the back of his tanned hand. “Cool. Can I call you Pidge? Has a nice ring to it.”

“Yeah. Sure.”

“So,” Lance leaned forwards and rested his chin on his hands, with his elbows balanced on his knees. “Tell me about yourself.”

“I, uh.” Pidge frowned. “Hey, uh, aren’t you just supposed to be telling me what to wear?”

Lance laughed. “It’s so much more than that. I can’t design your clothes until I know you. I mean, I already have an idea of what I want to do, but I need to know you. Besides, I don’t look through the information before meeting my clients. I want to make my own impression. So. What’s it like on planet Pidge?”

“Uhhm.” Pidge racked her brain for something to say. “I’m 14. I like peanut butter. And I like peanut butter cookies. But I hate peanuts. They’re so dry.” She watched Lance listening to her monologue with an amused expression, and blurted out the first thing that popped into her head. “Also I sweat a lot. Not in relation to the peanuts, just in general.” She immediately cringed and looked at Lance sheepishly.

“I’ll bear that in mind.”

“Hey, don’t blame me. I’m just supposed to pour out my secrets to a random stranger and not freak out? I literally know nothing about you.”

“Well, let’s see. I’m Lance, but you probably already knew that. I’m 17, and-“

“Wait.” Pidge interrupted him. “Only 17?”

“Yeah.” He didn’t elaborate. “I originally came from district 1 but I moved to the Capitol a few years ago. “

“You can just do that?!” Pidge cried.

“Well. Not quite. I was an. Um. A special circumstance.”

“Oh.”

Lance coughed and took a deep breath. “Moving on.”

“Yeah. Who’s styling my brother?”

“A wonderful lady called Allura. She’s lovely. Your brother will love her.”

“You know her personally?”

“Well, I guess you could say that. She’s my sister.”

“Oh. Well, it’s good that you guys are brother and sister.”

“Yes. We understand the bond you and Matt share.”

Pidge smiled. She was starting to warm up to this guy more as time passed. “Is she younger or older?”

“Older. By 5 years. See, she and your brother will be able to bond over how ‘irritating’ we younger siblings can be sometimes.” He rolled his eyes. “Allegedly.”

Pidge grinned. “Tell me more about yourself.”

Lance smiled and ran his long fingers through his chestnut hair. “Like what?”

“I dunno. Anything.” She pursed her lips in thought. “Favourite colour. Any special lady back home? Favourite food. I dunno.”

Lance smiled. “Favourite colour is obviously blue. I mean you can tell. Favourite food. Hmm, actually I don’t know. Probably either pizza or garlic knots. And uh. No. Don’t have a special lady. I have a boyfriend, but he’s not back home. If you can even call him my boyfriend.”

“Ooh. Come on, spill.”

“Well, He’s called Keith. He’s from district 6.”

“Wow. How do you even make that happen?”

“When I was back in district 1, I used to go out into the forests and fields that surrounded it. And it turns out Keith liked to as well, given 1 and 6 are next to each other. So we met there, and it just started from then. Every day we used to meet there, in the forest, next to this really small lake. We always used to sit on the rocks on the bank with our feet in the water and just talk. Somehow, when I was with him time always seemed to go so fast and so slow at the same time. But, about a week after we met, I moved to the Capitol. That made things tougher, but somehow we still managed to see each other. I’d always try to get the first train I could find and sneak out. But now. Uh.”

“What happened?” Pidge was leaning forward, hooked on his every word.

“Now he’s being thrown into the arena.”

“I-, Oh my god.” Pidge’s jaw dropped. “I’m so sorry. I can’t even imagine what you’re going through.”

“But you can.” Lance smiled. “Your brother and you are both going to be put in there.”

Pidge sighed. “I’m trying not to think about that.” She laughed bitterly.

Lance nodded silently, and the pair of them sat in the quiet for a while.

“Anyway. On to your styling. I have something I want to do.”

“Which is?”

“Allura told me not to mess with a girl’s hair, unless you want the wrath of God upon you, but I think otherwise. Do you trust me?”

Pidge hesitated. “I just met you. What are you gonna do?”

“I’ll just cut your hair. Do you trust me with that?”

She twisted her mouth to one side in a small smile. “Yes.”

“Ok.” Lance smiled at her. “Turn around, please.”

Pidge turned around and sat down. Lance picked up a pair of silver scissors and a pair of glasses that looked just like her brother’s, and picked up a lock of her hair, twirling it around his olive fingers, before bringing the scissors to it and cutting it off.

Pidge blinked in shock, but didn’t say anything. Lance continued in this manner until all of her hair was cut short, then handed her the glasses and a mirror. She put them on and looked into the ornate gold mirror, only to see a shining image of her brother, or at least, a person who looked just like him.

“Wow. I look just like him.”

Lance smiled. “We’re appealing to the audience’s lust for drama. You and Matt already look so much alike, so the people will see you as the ill-fated siblings, sent into the arena together.”

Pidge sighed, then looked into the mirror with a grin. “This hair suits me way better.”

Lance nodded in agreement.

\--

“Who is it?” Matt called, upon hearing a knock on his door.

“Pidge. Let me in dickface.”

“Ugh.” Matt sighed, currently sprawled across his bed and not particularly fond of moving. “Why are you knocking all of a sudden? You always used to barge in.”

“The doors automatically lock.”

“And here I was thinking you’d finally learnt some manners.” Matt pushed himself up and rolled off the edge of his bed, before crawling across the floor on all fours, opening the door, and collapsing over his bed again without a second glance at his guest.

“Hey Matt. Don’t freak out when you look at me, ok?” Katie tried to warn her brother, who, upon hearing this, turned around and let out a small squeak.

“You’re- You wh- what? When? Why? Hair? Eyes? Glass things- Glasses?” Eventually he resorted to just opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

“My stylist did it. It’s appealing to the audience apparently. We look almost identical.”

“Yeah. We do.” Matt replied and grinned at her. “I knew you’d turn out just like me.”

“Oh, shut up.”

\--

“Ok. Calm down. You’ll be fine.” Lance tried to stop Katie from messing with her costume.

“How is it this works again?” She asked frantically.

“Deep breaths, Pidge.” Lance raised his eyebrows. “Ok. So, the patches on your blouse shoulders and cuffs contain reflective transmission particles that will create a hologram above you. Your brother has the same thing too-“

“Yeah, are you sure it will work?”

“Yes. The patches have been double checked, nothing will go wrong.”

“But what if it –“

“Pidge.” Lance cut over her rambling clearly. “You will be fine. I promise.”

“But what if I mess up…?” Pidge whined.

“You won’t. Now go and find your brother.”

Katie sighed and walked across the crowded platform until she found her brother, tapping him on the shoulder and smiling at him.

“Hi.”

“Oh my god! Pidge! You look so amazing.”

“You’re just saying that because I look like you.”

“Yeah, kinda.”

Pidge smacked her brother on the arm and rolled her eyes. Both of them were wearing relatively plain outfits, with white blouses and plain grey slacks. On both of their heads rested headpieces with concealed electrodes and wires, and Matt’s eyes were rimmed with a tiny smudge of black and silver.

However, the prep team had gone slightly overboard on make up with Katie, giving her massive false lashes, powder white skin, and bright pink cheeks. So, Lance had to intervene and ask them to tone it down a little, eventually giving up and putting on her make up himself. She ended up with a pretty much minimal look, the only thing standing out being some silver eyeliner. After a brief assessment, Katie decided she very much preferred Lance’s take on things.

And so, a couple of hours later, the two found themselves standing on a chariot, behind four horses, praying that nothing would go wrong.

The chariot for District one was released, and the female tribute stumbled, almost falling off the chariot as it jerked forwards, earning laughs from the audience and the tributes in the barred-off corridor. Then, District two was let out, and before long, Matt and Katie’s chariot jerked into motion.

Katie swallowed past the lump in her throat and gripped her brother’s hand as they rolled into the light, the contrast from the dark corridor making her flinch. She heard the audience muttering at their resemblance, but also how plain they looked in comparison to the other districts, and panic began to rise in her chest. Matt, noticing this, squeezed her hand with a reassuring blink and smiled at the audience, raising their entwined hands into the air just as the air above them was filled with changing projected images.

As the two went around the circuit for the second time, Matt watched his sister waving and smiling at the audience, and almost being knocked over by a bunch of flowers bigger than she was. He grinned, pride swelling in his chest, as the final two tributes entered the circuit.

Herein began the problem. Said problem being the male tribute from district 12.  From the moment Matt turned to look at the district 12 chariot, one could say he lost his focus slightly.

The object of his gaze was a tall, incredibly well-built Asian boy with a small tuft of white hair that hung over his forehead. His costume was all black but seemed, somehow, to glow slightly with a warm orange, while highlighting each muscle and clinging to every defined edge.

The boy turned his head slightly, and locked eyes with Matt, who was currently shamelessly gawping at him, and it was just then that Matt felt his sister digging him in the ribs and averted his eyes.

“Matt. Focus.” She whispered, and frowned at him. “You ok?”

“Fine.” He replied, and lifted a hand, waving at the audience, much to their delight, yet his gaze kept drifting to the other chariot.

When at last the chariots reached their places, the screens turned off, the costumes stopped projecting, and the president stood up to give his speech, Matt let out the breath he had been holding in in a huge sigh and once more allowed his gaze to drift to the Asian boy.

He was standing straight up and facing the audiences, unlike Matt, who, now not on show anymore, was slouching as far as his back would let him, blissfully unaware of the many cameras still pointed at him and his sister.

Pidge let herself zone out through the entirety of the President’s speech, now and then sending her brother a worried look, due to the fact that he was shamelessly boring holes into the other boy’s skull with his eyes, but eventually gave up and let him be.

~

“Let’s watch the opening!” Coran chirped, sitting down on the sofa between the two siblings and interrupting their conversation.

“Uhh…” Matt frowned. “We were there. We don’t need to watch it again.”

“Of course you do. That’s one of the first lessons you’ll learn here. Everything, _everything,_ is different when you’re watching it from a different perspective. You see things you never dreamed of seeing, you realise things you never dreamed of realizing, you look at things in a way you never-”

“Ok, we got it.” Pidge interrupted, and reached for the remote to turn on the TV.

The three of them watched the chariots go round in silence, and Coran left to get a cup of tea. When the two of them appeared on the screen. Matt nudged his sister.

“Hey, we look cute.” He smiled, then pulled a face as the camera zoomed in on him. “Ew. That is _not_ my angle.”

Pidge smacked his arm. “Why, hoping to impress your district 12 toy boy?”

Matt stared at her in shock. “What?”

“Come on. You were so obviously staring at him.”

“Was it that obvious?”

“Uhh. Yeah.”

“Fuck. I mean, he was an attractive guy. I couldn’t _not_ look.” Matt raised his eyebrows imploringly.

“You keep telling yourself that.” Pidge smirked.

Just then, the commentary on the TV began to talk about the districts individually, but stopped, and the camera zoomed in on Matt.

_“Did you all see that?”_ The commentator asked. _“It appears that our District Three tribute has been making some cheeky eye contact.”_

_“I definitely saw that.”_ The other commentator replied. _“It appears we have our first inter district drama!”_

Pidge and Matt looked at each other, horrified.

“Shit.” Muttered Pidge.

“Shit indeed.” Said Matt, nodding his head in reply.


End file.
